


Don't look back

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 别回头
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	Don't look back

亚马乌罗提。亦真亦假的虚幻高大的白色人影中，一个小小的黑色身影格外引人注目。他只是坐在亚马乌罗提那对于他来说有些过于巨大的长椅上，手中不住地把玩着一个小小的紫黑色的东西，眼神却穿过层层叠叠的虚幻人影，盯着议事堂的方向。

夜之民的习俗。互相以假名相称，只有在家人间或是葬礼上才会使用自己的真名。他作为曾经到访过那里的一员，对此当然是比谁都更加清楚。

“爱梅特赛尔克……哈迪斯。”他低头轻声说着，看向自己手中的这块紫黑色的物什。和许多人的认知相反，他并不是什么只会战斗的粗人。他的手也握过雕金匠精巧的细锤，拿起过裁缝纤细的银针。这个小小的棍状物，就是他的杰作。

尽管是在和原初世界不同的第一世界，异国的诗人所吟唱的诗歌毫无二致地颤动了他的灵魂。他正是在中庸工艺馆哼唱着那首刚刚听到的诗歌，无意中敲打出来了这么一个玩意儿。

哈迪斯的神像。

事到如今，难道自己还在怀念什么吗？他低声笑了一下，抚摸上神像上的纹路。爱梅特赛尔克的面纹被他准确无误地刻画在了神像的身上。让他想想，这块神像到底用的是什么材料？是了，是黑风海海底的黑玛瑙，伊尔美格的彩虹晶，珂露西亚岛处学得的矮人银锭，雷克兰德丛林中采得的愈疮木，法诺村讨来的朱红色染料，安穆阿兰宝藏中寻得的极细玻璃纤维。

说到底，他至今仍然什么都没想起来。即便他在这个幻影城市里来来回回逛了一遍又一遍，用自己的冒险记录回忆了一次又一次，他仍然想不起来世界分裂之前，那个完整的自己的一星半点的记忆。

“我们的确存在过。”他当然记得哈迪斯的最后的遗言。那个家伙真的有想过这样的一句话到底现在让他背负了什么吗？他倒可好，灵魂回归了以太，从此古代人的夙愿都和他不再相关。然而被留下来的，得知了全部真相的他，未来又当如何？

他不知道。

姑且是走一步算一步吧。他抛起手中的神像，又稳稳地接回手中。做出了这个东西，总觉得留在自己身边不是什么最好的处理方式，为此他才一路奔波来到这里，回到亚马乌罗提，这个幻影都市，和来来回回的古代人幻影们打了招呼，坐在了这个地方。

时间不早了。说实在他的脚步一直很急，总有不停的委托追着他的脚步一路赶来。他不能在什么地方停留太久，他只能像一阵微风，匆匆而来，又匆匆而去。

他放下了手中的神像，把它冲着议事堂的方向摆好。也许下次来的时候，这个神像还能在这里，就如同那位古代人的灵魂一样，能够在这里停留，兜兜转转几万年过去，又回到了最初的故乡。

他最后看了一眼人民议事堂，起身离开。坚硬的钢铁盔甲和亚马乌罗提的大理石地面敲击着，在这片空无一人的城市里发出了空荡荡孤寂的回响。

“别回头。”突然间，他听到背后传来一个熟悉的声音。他停下了脚步，却莫名地听从了这个声音的指示，并未回过头去。

“别回头，你的旅程还在前方，你的冒险还在未来，别回头。”他又听到那个温柔的熟悉的声音在背后响起。

他露出了一个微笑，停滞的步伐再次迈动。他没有回头。

在他的背后，亚马乌罗提的长椅上，孤零零的紫黑色神像望着议事堂，晶莹的表面反射着来来回回的白色人影。

“可千万别回头啊，大英雄。”


End file.
